


[PODFIC WIP] Knock Your Heart Out of Sync

by DragonBandit, Skyorin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyorin/pseuds/Skyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Tevinter, “soulmark” may as well be a dirty word. Even for soporati it’s hidden, relegated to childhood games and disparaging talks about those barbarian Qunari, or the equally barbaric nations in the south. No, in Tevinter they were already born whole. No child in Tevinter was cursed to be half of what they should be. Forced to search for a half of themselves that they would, in all likelihood, never meet.</p><p>Like most of Tevinter propaganda, Krem had thought it to be complete and utter bullshit.</p><p>--<br/>Contains unbeta'd chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC WIP] Knock Your Heart Out of Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knock Your Heart out of Sync](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721315) by [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit). 



Stream in dropbox [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/35uy8bxn0g4t6ch/knock%20your%20heart.wav?dl=0).

Read the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4721315/chapters/10787786).

**Author's Note:**

> Searching for a beta listener for this puppy. Please message me at skyorin.tumblr.com if you're interested!
> 
> Comments and critique are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you again to the DragonBandit for giving me permission to pod this!


End file.
